Spytavia
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is inspired by James Bond movies. This story is rated M due to violence and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

An airplane is arriving at the airport in Las Vegas. They are going to gamble over there except for one person name Spytavia. She is a high school student in Canterlot High as a matter of fact. She will explore around Las Vegas and will have a great vacation. Let's hope that Spytavia can have a good time with her friends.

"Here we are. Spytavia" said Andrew. "This is a good place to spent the night in Las Vegas"

"It sure will be, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Except we are too young to gamble since we are the students in Canterlot High"

"I have to agree with you" said Andrew. "Now let's go ahead and get out our showcase"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They went down the escalators and waiting for their suitcase to come.

"I am pretty sure that it will be a lot of fun in Vegas" said Andrew.

"We sure will, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's hope that no one can stop not"

"I hope not" said Spytavia. "Here comes our suitcase now"

They saw a lot of suitcases and Spytavia picks her suitcase up and leaving to the airport.

"Now that we got our suitcase, we can check in at 3:00" said Spytavia.

"We sure can since it's early right now" said Andrew. "We can find a rental car"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We will find one to see what they have"

At the rental car place, they find a car that they need and brought the keys.

"Well, we got a rental car" said Andrew. "We can drive around without wasting any gas"

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's hope no villains comes to Vegas with us"

"I hope not" said Andrew. "We have to keep an eye on them"

They left the rental car place and driving around the city.

"The city of Las Vegas looks pretty cool" said Andrew. "It is nice to visit here"

"We are going to have a good time here" said Spytavia.

After that, they went to the casino and checks in for a room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. A Bad Guy Came

Spytavia and her friends are now checked in at a casino. They will spend six nights over as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye out on a bad guy coming over there as a matter of fact. Spytavia will not let her friends getting attacked by a bad guy. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends will be safe in their room.

"Here we are now" said Spytavia. "We have to make sure that no one can break in the room"

"I hope not, Spytavia" said Sandy. "Let's all relax for a bit"

"We sure can, Sandy" said Spytavia.

Later, they heard a door knocking and Spytavia opens it and saw a bad guy.

"Spytavia, look out!" said Sandy.

"Better find the gadgets" said Spytavia.

She closed the door and locked it. She attacked the bad guy and he puts the gun and shoots at one of Spytavia's friends.

"Oh, dear, Sandy is shot" said Spytavia. "Call 9-1-1"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

He called 9-1-1 and the ambulance came and took Sandy away. At the hospital, Spytavia and Andrew are waiting for the doctor to come.

"I wonder if Sandy is going to be okay" said Andrew.

"We will see, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Here comes the doctor now"

"You two, we have learned that your friend Sandy was killed tonight" said the doctor. "We tried to recovered but all of her blood were loss"

Spytavia and Andrew are crying that Sandy has died from shooting and the doctors covered Sandy with a sheet.

"There, there, you two" said the doctor. "We will be attending to the funeral as soon as possible"

"Thank you, doctor" said Andrew crying.

"I think you can go now" said the doctor. "It is going to be okay in fact"

"Sir, it was sad that Spytavia's friend Sandy was killed" said the nurse. "Her blood was fully loss"

"I have to agree with you, ma'am" said the doctor. "She will be missed in fact"

Spytavia and Andrew are leaving the room and heading back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Funeral

The next day, Spytavia and her friends are getting ready to go to the cemetery for Sandy's funeral. It was saddened that she was killed one of the hotel rooms as a matter of fact. Spytavia will bring any of her gadgets while at the funeral. She will be quiet when the priest is talking. Let's hope that the funeral will be going well.

"We are here at the cemetery, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"It was sad that our friend Sandy was killed in a room last night" said Andrew. "She is going to be missed"

"We sure will, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We are going to be quiet during the funeral"

"I agree with you, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Now let's go ahead and find our seats"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They took their seats and the priest came to the cemetery and the bringing the casket there.

"Here comes the priest, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We better be quiet"

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "We are doing the funeral of the girl named Sandy who died in a room at the casino in Las Vegas"

The funeral is now starting. Later, the casket is getting ready to go down as everyone brought the shovel to cover it with dirt.

"Sandy is going to be missed as we started burying the casket" said the priest.

Everyone are now shovels the dirt as the casket goes down. After that, the dirt is now on top and covers it with grass.

"Thank you for attending Sandy's funeral" said the priest. "Please drive home safely"

As everyone are leaving the cemetery, Spytavia and Andrew are getting ready to leave.

"The funeral went well today, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"It sure is, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We did a good job for being quiet during the funeral"

"That is true, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We better go now as in we are going back to the casino"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's go"

Spytavia and Andrew went to the car, puts their seatbelt on and leaving the cemetery. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. A Bad Guy Dies

Back at the casino, Spytavia went back to her room and rest in her bed. They did a good job for being quiet at the cemetery. She wants that bad guy to be killed as a matter of fact. She is going to find someone else to take care of that bad guy. Let's hope that the bad guy will be killed.

"We're finally back at the room" said Spytavia. "It was sad that we lost our good friend Sandy"

"That is true, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Our parents are playing games downstairs right now"

"In fact, we are too young to play" said Spytavia. "I live in Canterlot"

"We are also high school students as well" said Andrew. "Besides, we are having a good time so far"

"We know that, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I am hope sure that the bad guy is killed"

"I hope so, Spytavia" said Andrew.

In prison, the police are getting ready to shoot at the bad guy.

"Well sir, time to shoot this man" said one of the police officers.

They shoot him and got killed.

"We finally killed that bad guy" said one of the police officers. "Now he won't be able to kill anybody else"

"That is true, sir" said the other police officer.

Back at the casino, Spytavia and Andrew are watching TV right now.

"We have just learned that the bad guy who killed one of Spytavia's friends has died in prison" said the news anchor. "He will not be able to kill anyone else"

"We didn't like him though" said Andrew. "That man was so mean and very ugly"

"And he killed our friend Sandy" said Spytavia. "He will be missed by the way"

"I have to agree with you, Spytavia" said Andrew. "I am happy that his life was taken by that gun"

"By the way, he will be heading to hades" said Spytavia. "Anyways, it's time for bed"

"Good night, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Good night, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They are now falling asleep in bed and turning off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. A Bad Guy in Hades

The bad guy is now killed and he's going to be buried at the cemetery. Spytavia and her friends are going over there as a matter of fact. Like before they are going to be quiet during the funeral. The bad guy will be going to hades after he is buried. Let's hope for the funeral for that bad guy will be a good one.

"That was great for that bad guy was killed by the police' said Andrew.

"It sure is, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We are now getting ready to the funeral of the bad guy"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "In fact, we are now getting dressed"

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's go now so we don't want to be late for the funeral"

They went to the car and left the casino. At the cemetery, Spytavia and Andrew arrived there and takes their seat.

"Here comes the priest now" said Andrew.

"Hello, everyone. We are doing a funeral for a bad guy who killed one of Spytavia's friend" said the priest.

They brought casket to the cemetery and getting ready to go down as they are start shoveling.

"This bad guy will be missed and gone forever" said the priest.

The dirt is now on top and covered it with grass and the funeral has ended.

"The funeral has now ended" said the priest.

In hades, a bad guy wakes up and saw a devil locking him up in a cage.

"Please get me out of here" said the bad guy. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Well, Spytavia. He is now in hades" said Andrew. "He will be with the devil for good"

"I agree with you, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better get ready now"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Are we going back to the casino?"

"We sure are" said Spytavia. "Now get in the car"

"All right, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Then we put our seatbelts on"

"That is an important thing to do, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They went to the car, putting their seatbelts on and driving back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Another Bad Spy Came

Spytavia and Andrew are now back in the room at the casino. The bad guy is now captured in hades by the devil as a matter of fact. Spytavia will keep an eye on another bad spy to come in Las Vegas. There will be a few crimes where she can find by the way. Let's hope that Spytavia can look for bad spies.

"We are back in the room" said Andrew. "I'm so happy that the bad guy is in hades"

"I have to agree with you, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He was a very mean person by the way"

"That is true, Spytavia" said Andrew. "I will not be able to see that mean person again"

"Same here, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Now we can rest for a bit"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We already went to the cemetery for the funeral of that bad guy"

While they are resting, they saw another bad spy coming to the casino.

"Spytavia, look" said Andrew. "Another bad spy came to the casino"

"I hope he doesn't come to our room" said Spytavia.

"We will see about that, Spytavia" said Andrew. "I will not like him"

"Neither do I, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He is very mean as well"

They saw another bad spy went inside the room.

"Where is Spytavia?" Another bad spy asked.

"She's not here, sir" said Andrew taking him out of the door. "She is very busy with her homework"

"Are you sure, young man?" said another bad spy. "I saw her using with her gadgets"

"She didn't bring them today" said Andrew. "She just had her clothes in her luggage"

"I am going to break in" said another bad spy.

"Look over there" said Andrew.

"Where?" Another bad spy asked.

Andrew went back inside the room and locks the door.

"I don't see anyone" said another bad spy. "Let me in, young man!"

"There he is, sir" said one of the securities. "Out you go, sir"

The securities took another bad spy downstairs and throws him out of the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Bad Guy Spy Kills a Boy

The bad guy is going to cut a child's penis to die. He is going to be arrested for murdered as a matter of fact. Spytavia and her friends are going to stop him and takes him to jail. Spytavia will be doing hard on stopping some criminals. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends can stop that bad guy spy.

"He is already kicked out of the casino, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I agree with you, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better stop him before he tries to murder someone"

"Let's hope that won't happen, Spytavia" said Andrew. "That is very bad"

"We better go now, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He is going to cut someone's genitals"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They left the casino and went to the car.

"We need to find that bad guy spy, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I know he's here somewhere, Andrew" said Spytavia. "If we saw him killing someone, we will call the police and arrest him"

"That is true, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We have to keep an eye on him"

"We sure will, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He is a very mean to us by the way"

"We know that, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They saw a bad guy spy killed a boy by cutting off his penis.

"There he is, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He murdered a boy"

"We better call the police now" said Andrew.

He called them and they came to the house where that boy lives.

"Here we are, Spytavia" said one of the police man. "We heard that a bad guy spy killed a boy by cutting off his penis"

"That is true, sir" said Spytavia. "He murdered him in fact"

"Can you please arrest that bad guy spy to jail?" Andrew asked.

"We will take him, Andrew" said one of the police man. "Thank you for calling us"

"No problem, sir" said Andrew.

They took that bad guy spy away.

"He is gone now" said Andrew. "I'm sorry that the boy lost his life"

"It's okay, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's get back to the casino"

They went to the car and left that boy's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The Boy's Funeral

Now that a boy was killed by a bad spy. A boy is going to be buried at the cemetery and will go to heaven. Spytavia and Andrew will be there as a matter of fact. The priest will bring the casket to the cemetery so he can bury him with everyone else. Let's hope that cemetery will be doing well.

"Here we are, Andrew" said Spytavia. "This is a funeral for the boy who got killed from cutting his genitals off by a bad guy"

"He sure was murdered, Spytavia" said Andrew. "He is going to be missed by the way"

"I have to agree with you, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We are better take our seats now"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We better be quiet when the funeral starts"

Then came the priest and a casket of a dead boy.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "Today, we are having a cemetery of a boy who was killed after his genitals was cut"

"I am going to miss him, sir" said his mom.

"Calm down, ma'am" said the priest. "It is going to be alright"

"Okay, sir" said his mom.

"The lord be with you" said the priest.

"And with your spirit" said everyone else.

The priest and everyone else repeats it over and over until the casket goes down and buries it. A little later, the dirt is now on top and covers it with grass.

"Thank you for attending today's funeral" said the priest. "I hope you have a wonderful day"

The boy is now in heaven and saw Jesus.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You are in heaven, young man" said Jesus.

"I didn't know that I am in heaven" said the boy.

"You are not bad, young man" said Jesus. "You are a nice person"

"That boy is in heaven, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"I'm sure that he will be missed, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We better go now, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They went to the car and left the cemetery and went back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Another Bad Spy Arrested

The bad guy who cuts that boy's genitals is going to be arrested. Spytavia and Andrew have already gone back to the casino. The police are going to find the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals as a matter of fact. And the boy is already in heaven with Jesus. Let's hope that the police can find that bad guy.

"That boy will be missed, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"He sure will, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We are sorry that the bad guy cuts that boy's genitals"

"He also lost his blood as well, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Besides, that bad guy would charge for murdered"

"That is true, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's rest for a bit"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

Later, the police are finding the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals.

"I wonder where he went" said police #1.

"That is why we are still searching for him" said police #2.

"Okay, it is a tough one to find by the way" said police #1.

"This is the Las Vegas Police Department" said police #2. "We are looking for the man who murdered the boy by castrating the genitals"

"We have a radar to see where he is at" said police #1.

"I see him on the radar, sir" said police #2.

"He is at his house" said police 1. "Let's stop right there"

"You got it, sir" said police #2.

They arrived the bad guy's house and breaks in.

"There he is in the living room" said police #1. "You are under arrested"

"For what?" said that bad guy. "I just wanted to see his genitals"

"Well, you have castrated that little boy and he lost his life" said police #2. "In fact, you are going to be charge with murdered"

"I got the handcuffs" said police #1. "Let's put that bad guy in our car"

They arrested that bad guy and took him to the police car.

"Time now to take him to jail" said police #2.

The police car left the bad guy's house and heading to jail. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Another Bad Spy on Trial

The bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is now at courthouse for the trial. Everyone is going to be there as a matter of fact. The bad guy will not be going anywhere during the trial. Spytavia and Andrew are also going to be there except they will be quiet like everyone else does. Let's hope that the trial begins.

"You may be seated now" said the DA.

"Today, we are having a trial on the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals" said the judge. "He will not be allowed to leave during the trial"

"We have the scissors for proof, sir" said the DA. "It is never okay to murder a child"

"That won't happen again" said the judge. "In fact, he will go to prison for that"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "I am sure that he won't be murder my son"

"Same here" said the judge. "I don't like that how he murdered a child"

"Neither do I, sir" said the DA. "He will not be cutting a boy's genitals"

"If that happens, he will also lose all of his blood as well" said the judge. "Murdering a child is a criminal"

"That is why the bad guy is here at the courthouse for a trial" said the DA.

"That is true" said the judge. "It is impossible that he cut a boy's genitals"

"We wouldn't do that on our child, sir" said the DA.

"They are nice and they don't do anything bad" said the judge. "Anyways, that is it for today"

"Everyone, please drive home safely" said the DA.

Everyone else are leaving the courthouse and Spytavia and Andrew are talking about the trial now.

"The bad guy won't be cutting a boy's genitals again, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"We won't do it, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Besides, the trial is good"

"I agree with you, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better leave now"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's get out of here"

Spytavia and Andrew went to the car and heading back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The Trial Continues

The trial continues as the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is still at the courthouse. It was a good start by the judge and the DA as a matter of fact. Everyone will be there which include Spytavia and Andrew. They are going to be quiet like they usually do during the trial. Let's hope that the trial continues.

"You may be seated now" said the DA. "The trial for the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals continues"

"As we all know that the bad guy will not be able to leave during the trial" said the judge. "Let's begin now"

"Andrew, would you please come to the stand?" the DA asked.

"Okay, sir" said Andrew. "I will be right back, Spytavia"

He left his seat and went to the stand.

"Andrew, remember, the judge will you a few questions and you will answer them" said the bailiff. "Ready to answer the questions?"

"I sure am, sir" said Andrew. "Please, help me, god"

"All right, Andrew, I ask you a few questions and you will answer them" said the judge.

"I know that, sir" said Andrew.

"That's good, Andrew" said the judge. "Here we go now"

The judge asked Andrew a few questions and he answered them. Then came the defense attorney and talks to Andrew.

"When did you found out about that bad guy cutting that boy's genitals off?" The defense attorney asked.

"We saw it during the news, sir" said Andrew. "Spytavia and I were at the room"

"Andrew, you should take your seat now" said the judge.

"Thank you, sir" said Andrew. "It was nice to chat with you"

Andrew left the stand and went back to his seat. Later at the hall, Spytavia and Andrew are talking about today's trial.

"How was it, Andrew?" Spytavia asked.

"It was good, Spytavia" said Andrew. "The judge asked me some questions"

"That is nice of him, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better go now"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They went to the car and going back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Another Bad Spy is Guilty

The trial is a big success and the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is on trial. He will be staying until the end of the trial as a matter of fact. The judge will decide if the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals will be guilty or not. Everyone are there at the courthouse and they will be quiet during the trial.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "We are now deciding whether if the bad guy who cuts the boy's genital is guilty or not"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "We are going to review right now"

They reviewed it and saw the videos of the bad guy cutting that boy's genitals.

"He did it, sir" said the DA. "He murdered a boy"

"In fact, he is guilty" said the judge. "The police arrested him at his home"

"That is true, sir" said the DA. "This means that he would no longer murdered a child again"

"Murdered is a criminal" said the judge. "He has been guilty already"

"He will go to prison a few minutes" said the DA. "I am happy that he didn't murdered my kids"

"Same here" said the judge. "Sir, the prison bus is here to pick you up"

"Me, sir?" That bad guy asked.

"Yes, since we saw a video of you cutting that boy's genitals" said the judge. "You will stay there about 2 years"

They saw the prison bus arrived at the courthouse.

"Sir, the prison bus is here and you have to get on" said the judge.

"All right then" said the bad guy.

He went to the bus and the bus left the courthouse. Later, Spytavia and Andrew are talking about the trial at the hall.

"He is guilty, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I am happy that he is going to prison, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I am sure that he will stay there"

"I agree with you, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's go now"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They went to the car and going back to the casino. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Bad Guy Executed

The bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is now in prison. He will be executed and going to hades as a matter of fact. He has been guilty at the trial by the judge and the DA. The guards are going to execute that by cutting him into pieces. Let's hope that the bad guy will go to hades forever.

"Sir, we are going to execute you" said one of the guards.

"But, sir, I don't like executing" said the bad guy. "I am scared to get killed"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are going to be executed and that's final" said one of the guards.

They took him inside and they locked the door.

"That bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is going to be executed" said police #1.

"He is going to hades after that" said police #2. "He was guilty and went to prison"

"it's true" said police #1. "The doors are officially locked since we won't the blood and it is too scary for us"

"We are going to safe now" said police #2.

"Yes, we are" said police #1. "We better be careful now"

"Okay then" said police #2. "That sounds good to me"

They have heard the bad guy being executed by cutting him into pieces.

"He is dead, sir" said police #1.

"Good thing we didn't see it since the doors are locked" said police #2.

The guards opened the door and came out.

"Well, the bad guy is going to hades" said one of the guards.

"That is good job to executed that bad guy" said police #1.

"Anytime, sir" said one of the guards. "Now let's get back to work"

"You got it, sir" said police #2.

In hades, the bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals wakes up and sees the devil.

"Where am I?" The bad guy asked.

"You are in hades" said the devil. "You are now coming with me"

"But I don't wanna go" said the bad guy.

The devil took him anyway. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Hades

The bad guy who cuts the boy's genitals is now in hades. He will be meet the devil there as a matter of fact. He is going to stay there with the devil as well and all the other bad guys as well. He was already executed by the guards from prison. Let's hope that the bad guy can stay in hades.

"Where am I?" The bad guy asked.

"Well, you are here in hades" said the devil.

"I don't want to be with you" said the bad guy.

"I'm sorry, but you are staying with in the cage with me and that's final" said the devil.

The devil brought him to the cage and locks it.

"You will be mine now" said the devil.

"Can anyone please get me out of here?" The bad guy asked.

"I can help you get out" said the other bad guy.

"Why are you here?" The bad guy asked.

"The devil took me to the cage and I escaped it" said the other bad guy.

"Can you get me out of this cage?" The bad guy asked.

"Sure, I can" said the other bad guy. "In fact, I have a key right here"

"That is great news" said the bad guy. "Bring the cage down"

"I sure will" said the other bad guy.

He lowers the cage, unlocks the cage and made the bad guy free.

"I'm out of the cage" said the bad guy.

"You are staying with me" said the other bad guy. "Follow me now"

"Okay, then" said the bad guy.

The other bad guy grabs a shovel and starts digging a hole and they both went in there.

"The devil will see us" said the bad guy.

"I will cover it" said the other bad guy.

He covers the hole with dirt and goes all the way to the top.

"We are now safe" said the bad guy.

"We sure" said the other bad guy. "It is going to be fine"

The bad guys will be staying in that hole. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Going to Japan

Spytavia and Andrew are getting up from their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush in the suitcase as they are checking out in Vegas as a matter of fact. They will be going to Japan as another spy is there. Let's hope Spytavia and Andrew will make it to Japan.

"We are going to check out today, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"It's there a reason, Spytavia?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, another spy is in Japan" said Spytavia. "So, we are going to Japan"

"This is will be a long trip" said Andrew.

"It will be, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They packed their clothes in the suitcase and checked out the room. Later at the airport, Spytavia and Andrew went in and brought their tickets to Japan.

"There you are, Spytavia" said the Japanese pilot. "We saw you buying a plane ticket to Japan"

"A spy over there is here" said Spytavia. "A bad spy by the way"

"This will be a long trip, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We have a blanket and a pillow so you two can sleep during the flight" said the Japanese pilot.

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia. "I will be a while to get there"

The wet to the jet and left Las Vegas. Six hours later, the Japanese pilot brought out the pillow and the blanket.

"Spytavia and Andrew, here is a pillow and a blanket to sleep with" said the Japanese pilot.

"Thank you, we will be awake we get there" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Good night for now"

"Good night, Spytavia" said Andrew.

The next day, the plane have arrived at an airport in Tokyo.

"Spytavia, wake up" said Andrew. "We are in Tokyo, Japan"

"That is where the bad spy is here" said Spytavia. "We better go find him"

"Good idea, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Thanks for the flight, sir"

"Anytime, you two" said the Japanese pilot.

They got out of the plane and brought their suitcases from the baggage claim. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. The Bathhouse

Spytavia and Andrew are now got their suitcases from the baggage claim. They will be going to check in the room and will go to the bathhouse as a matter of fact. It was a long trip from Las Vegas to Tokyo. When they go to the bathhouse, they will be getting naked. Let's hope that Spytavia and Andrew will enjoy their baths.

"That was a long trip, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We had a good night sleep, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We have our suitcase now"

"We are going to check in the room" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "It's a Japanese hotel by the way"

"After we check in, we can go to the bathhouse" said Andrew.

"That sounds nice, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's go a Japanese hotel"

Over there, Spytavia and Andrew checks in the room and dropped off their stuff there.

"We have just check in, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I like this place" said Spytavia.

"Same here, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's go to the bathhouse"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

At the bathhouse, Spytavia and Andrew takes off their clothes and went in to the tub.

"This bath looks good, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I like this place" said Spytavia. "In fact, my friends from Canterlot as in the Equestria Girls went to the bathhouse there"

"That's nice of them" said Andrew. "And you are a student from Canterlot High"

"I sure am, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I really like to get naked"

"Same here" said Andrew. "We are going to keep an eye on that bad guy"

"We sure will" said Spytavia. "I know that bad guy is here somewhere in Japan"

"If we find him, we will call the police" said Andrew.

"Let's clean our body parts and our hair" said Spytavia.

They did cleaning them and washed them good. Later, they got out of the tub, dried themselves and putting their clothes on.

"Good bath for us, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I like the bathhouse, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Same here, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They are now leaving the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Catching the Japanese Spy

Spytavia and Andrew recently had their bath at a public bathhouse. They are going to catch the bad spy in Tokyo as a matter of fact. It is not going to be easy to find the bad spy in Japan. They will look at the map to see where the bad guy is at. Let's hope that Spytavia and Andrew will find that bad spy from Japan.

"That was a good bath for us, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We can go again soon, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Now, we better look for the bad spy right now"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Spytavia, we have an emergency" said the Japanese police officer.

"What's the problem, sir?" Spytavia asked.

"The Japanese bad spy is in the sushi restaurant" said the Japanese police officer. "Can you go there to stop him?"

"We sure can, sir" said Spytavia. "Come on, Andrew, let's stop him"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

At the sushi restaurant, Spytavia and Andrew went inside and looks for the Japanese bad spy.

"Here we are now, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"We need to look for that Japanese bad spy" said Andrew.

"I know he's here somewhere, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Spytavia and Andrew, he is in the kitchen" said the Japanese police officer.

"We will go in there, sir" said Spytavia.

They went in to the kitchen and saw the Japanese bad spy trying to kill the chef.

"Any last words, chef?" The Japanese bad spy asked.

"No I don't" said the chef.

"There he is, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"It's Spytavia and Andrew" said the Japanese bad spy. "You'll never catch me"

He left the sushi restaurant and left with his car.

"He's getting away, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's follow him"

They went to the car and follows the Japanese bad spy.

"I see him, Andrew" said Spytavia. "He's getting away"

They saw the Japanese police officer arreseted that Japanese bad spy.

"We caught him, Spytavia" said the Japanese police officer.

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia.

They put him in the car and going to jail. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Going to Russia

The next day, Spytavia and Andrew are getting up from their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush in the suitcase. They are getting to go to Russia after spending the night in Tokyo as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Spyavia and Andrew checks out a room.

"That was a great day yesterday, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We are going to Russia"

"We sure are, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We are going to check out first"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We have our stuff ready"

At the airport, Spytavia and Andrew brought their suitcases purchase a flight ticket to Russia.

"Are you Spytavia and Andrew?" The Russian pilot asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Spytavia. "We just stop that Japanese bad guy"

"Welcome aboard, you two" said the Russian pilot. "We have a blanket and a pillow to rest"

"Thank you, sir" said Andrew.

The plane has departed the airport in Tokyo.

"This is going to be another long trip like we did in Vegas" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Tokyo was a great city"

"And Japan was a great country" said Andrew.

"I'll wake you up when we arrived in Russia" said Spytavia.

"Thanks, Spytavia" said Andrew. "In fact, you are the best in Equestria"

They are now falling asleep in their seat.

"Look at these two, sir" said the female Russian pilot. "They are fast asleep"

"We will get to Russia soon" said the Russian pilot.

12 hours later, Spytavia wakes up and saw the city of Moscow.

"Wake up, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We are in Russia"

"I'm awake" said Andrew. "We better fasten our seatbelts"

The plane arrives at the airport in Moscow.

"Welcome to Moscow, you two" said the Russian pilot. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"We sure did, sir?" said Spytavia.

"Have a good day, you two" said the Russian pilot.

"We will, sir" said Spytavia.

They left the plane and brought their suitcases. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. The Russian Bad Guy

Spytavia and Andrew have already check in the room at a hotel in Mosow. They will keep an eye on that Russian bad guy as a matter of fact. Like the Japanese bad spy that they found him and took him to jail, it will not be easy to look for the Russian bad guy. Let's hope that Spytavia and Andrew looks for the Russian bad guy.

"Moscow is a good place, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They have saw a brown hair girl entering the room.

"Spytavia, who is this?" Andrew asked.

"That is my good friend Kerry, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew" said Kerry.

"Where do you born at?" Andrew asked.

"I was born in San Jose, California" said Kerry.

"How old are you, Kerry?" Andrew asked.

"I am 17 years old" said Kerry.

"It's great to see you, Kerry" said Andrew. "We are going to look for the Russian bad guy"

"Can I go with you two?" Kerry asked.

"Sure, you will, Kerry" said Andrew.

"Spytavia, a Russian bad guy is robbing the bank" said the Russian police officer.

"We are on our way, sir" said Spytavia. "Come on, Andrew and Kerry"

At the bank, a Russian bad guy is stealing some money and putting them in his bag. Then, Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry arrives there.

"You'll never catch me, Spytavia" said that Russian bad guy.

"Oh, yes, we would" said Spytavia. "We brought the police with us"

"You'll still never catch me" said that Russian bad guy.

He tried to leave the bank, but he tripped the Russian police officer's leg and fell.

"Ow! My leg hurts!" the Russian bad guy said painfully.

"We caught him, Spytavia" said the Russian police officer. "You are under arrested"

They took him away as Spytavia returns the money back to the bank teller.

"Here is the money back, ma'am" said Spytavia.

"Thank you, Spytavia" said the Russian bank teller.

"No problem, ma'am" said Spytavia. "We better go now"

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew went to the car and left the bank. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Going to Canada

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew have spent the night at Russia. They are getting ready to go to Canada as a matter of fact. It would a long flight just like Japan and Russia. They are going to take a nap on a plane until they arrive in Canada. Let's hope that Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew will sleep in the plane.

"Morning, Spytaia" said Andrew. "We are going to Canada today"

"We sure are, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We had a good time at Moscow"

"Yes, Spytavia" said Kerry. "We are brushing our teeth and getting dressed"

"And then, we will get our stuff ready so we can go to the airport" said Andrew.

"That's true, Andrew" said Spytavia.

At the airport, Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew are waiting for their plane to come.

"it's 11;30 am here" said Spytavia. "We will be boarding about an hour"

"I know, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Our flight departs at 1:30 pm"

They saw a Canadian pilot came over.

"Hello, Spytavia and Andrew" said the Canadian pilot. "I will take you to your seat when you are boarding"

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia.

He took them to their seat and the plane the departs the airport in Moscow.

"Here are the blankets and pillows for you three" said the Canadian pilot. "We will be in Canada soon"

"Thanks, sir" said Andrew. "I'm happy that we will be in Canada"

"Same here" said Spytavia. "I'll wake you up when arrived there"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

At 9:43 pm Eastern time, Spytavia saw a city of Toronto, Canada and she wakes up Andrew and Kerry.

"Andrew and Kerry, we are here" said Spytavia.

"That was a long flight, Kerry" said Andrew.

"It sure was, Andrew" said Kerry. "We better our suitcase now"

"Thanks for a ride, sir" said Spytavia.

"Anytime, Spytavia" said the Canadian pilot. "Have a good night"

"Come on, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Let's go get our bags"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We don't want to forget them"

They went to the baggage claim to get their bags. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. The Bad Guy in Canada

A bad guy is coming over to Canada. Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry arrived there earlier as a matter of fact. The bad guy is currently in the jet having a meal. He will be keeping an eye out on Spytavia. Spytavia is spending the night in Toronto. Let's hope that the bad guy arrives to Toronto to find Spytavia and her friends.

"That was a good meal, ma'am" said the bad guy.

"I'm glad you liked your meal, sir" said one of the cabin crews. "We will be arriving to Toronto soon"

"Okay, ma'am" said the bad guy. "It is a nice flight for me"

"It sure is, sir" said one of the cabin crews. "Put your seat belts on since we are going to be arriving in Toronto momentarily"

"I am buckled up, ma'am" said the bad guy. "It is a beautiful night"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving to Toronto soon" said one of the cabin crews. "Fasten your seat belts at all time"

The passengers in the flight puts their seat belt on. Then, the plane arrives at the airport in Toronto.

"Here we are in Toronto" said the bad guy.

"You have a good night, sir" said one of the cabin crews.

"You too, ma'am" said the bad guy.

At the airport, the bad guy is waiting for his suitcase.

"Hey, sir" said the man. "Don't take the suitcase that isn't yours"

"I won't" said the bad guy. "I'm waiting for my suitcase to come out"

He saw his suitcase came out and he brought it. Later, he left the airport and went to the taxi cab.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" The taxi driver asked.

"I wanted to go to the hotel so I can check in my room" said the bad guy.

"All right, sir" said the taxi driver. "Make sure that you have seat belt on"

"I already have it on, sir" said the bad guy.

The taxi cab left the airport and drives to the hotel to check in. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Heading to Mexico

After spending the night in Canada, Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are going to Mexico. They took some time off from looking a bad spy as a matter of fact. They had a long trip from Russia after they caught a bad spy and took him to jail. They got up and brushing their teeth. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends will have a good flight to Mexico.

"That was a good night sleep for us, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"We sure did, Spytavia" said Andrew. "We are brushing our teeth since we are getting ready to go to Mexico"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush in the bag.

"Do we have anything?" Spytavia asked.

"I packed up my stuff" said Andrew.

"Same here" said Kerry.

"All right, then" said Spytavia. "Let's go now"

At the airport in Toronto, Spytavia and her friends brought a plane ticket to Mexico.

"I like going to Mexico with you two" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Spytavia. "It's not going to be a long trip"

"I agree with you, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Here comes the Mexican pilot"

"Hola, you three" said the Mexican pilot. "Are you heading to Mexico?"

"We sure are, sir" said Spytavia.

"Okay, then" said the Mexican pilot. "Follow me"

They went to the jet, took their seat and departs the airport in Toronto.

"I have a blanket and a pillow if you want to use it" said the Mexican pilot.

"Thanks, sir" said Spytavia. "I like taking a nap during the flight"

"Same here" said Andrew. "We will be in Mexico soon"

Few hours later, they saw a city of Mexico City as Spytavia woke up.

"Andrew, wake up" said Spytavia. "We will be arriving in Mexico City"

"I have my seat belt on" said Andrew.

The jet arrives at the airport in Mexico City.

"Welcome to Mexico City, you three" said the Mexican pilot.

"Thanks for the ride, sir" said Spytavia.

"Anytime" said the Mexican pilot.

They got off the jet and went to the baggage claim to get their suitcases. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Kerry at the Bathhouse

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are now checking in the room. They are getting ready to take their baths as a matter of fact. They will have to find a bathhouse around Mexico City. This is going to be the first time that Kerry takes a bath with Spytavia and Andrew. Let's hope that they can enjoy their baths at the bathhouse.

"Spytavia and Kerry, we are going to the bathhouse" said Andrew.

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I like going to the bathhouse"

"Same here" said Andrew.

"I have never gone to the bathhouse with you two" said Kerry.

"You can come with us, Kerry" said Spytavia.

"Okay, then" said Kerry.

At the bathhouse, Kerry, Spytavia and Andrew stripped naked and went to the tub.

"Nice bath" said Andrew.

"I like going to the bathhouse with you two" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Spytavia.

"Kerry, what's that between your legs?" Andrew asked.

"That is my pussy, Andrew" said Kerry. "In other words, a vagina"

"I have a penis, Kerry" said Andrew. "Can I sex with you when we come back home from our vacation?"

"Sure" said Kerry. "I never had sex before"

"You'll see how it feels soon" said Andrew.

"Okay, then" said Kerry. "In fact, having a bath with you is great"

"I am glad that you are on our team" said Spytavia.

"Since you're going to have with me, Andrew" said Kerry. "One day, I can be a stripper when I turned 18"

"Andrew, you are having a date with Kerry" said Spytavia.

"I sure am, Spytavia" said Andrew. "She is my girlfriend"

After their baths, they got out of the baths, they themselves with a towel and put their clothes on.

"Kerry, you are hot and sexy" said Andrew.

"Andrew, I can have babies if we married" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Andrew.

"That was a really nice bath" said Spytavia.

"I can come again with you next time" said Kerry.

"You can, Kerry" said Spytavia. "Let's get back to the room"

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew are leaving the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. A Good Bath

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are taking a bath together. They are having a nice bath as a matter of fact. They are currently at the bathhouse. Kerry and Andrew are in the first bath while Spytavia is on the other bath. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals and their hair. Let's hope that Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew will have a good bath.

"I like coming to the bathhouse with you two" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We are looking good naked"

"We are naked like when we were born" said Andrew.

"That is true, Andrew" said Spytavia. "In fact, a bathhouse is a good place to take a bath together"

"I can see my ass and my pussy" said Kerry.

"I have a penis, Kerry" said Andrew. "You are my girlfriend"

"I know, Andrew" said Kerry. "We won't have sex until when we come back home from our vacation"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We better wash our bodies and hair now"

"I have a shampoo and a body wash" said Spytavia.

"That's nice of you, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Thanks, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I knew I brought them"

"Come on now" said Kerry. "Let's start washing"

They washed their body parts and their hair. Later, they got out of bathtub and dries them with a towel.

"That was a good bath for us, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"I'm glad you like it, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Do you have any clean clothes with you?"

"I sure did, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They put their clothes on and went back to the room. Later, they are brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth good, you two" said Spytavia.

"We sure will, Spytavia" said Andrew. "I hate getting my teeth dirty"

"Same here, Andrew" said Kerry.

They spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are now clean" said Spytavia. "Time for bed now"

"Good night, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Good night, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They went to bed, Spytavia turns off the lights and falls asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Bad Spy in Mexico

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew had a good bath. They will be look for a bad spy in Mexico as a matter of fact. They have been taking some time off from finding that bad spy. They will be keeping an eye on the bad spy across Mexico City. It won't be easy to find that bad spy. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends will look for that spy.

"I love having a bath with you two" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We have been taking some time off from catching that spy"

"I agree with you, Spytavia" said Andrew. "In fact, we can go back to the room"

At the room, Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew are watching TV. Then, they changed a channel to watch the news. The anchorman is reporting that the bad spy has come to Mexico in Spanish.

"Spytavia, the bad spy is in Mexico City" said Andrew.

"I heard about that, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better keep an eye on him"

"We sure can, Spytavia" said Andrew. "It won't be easy to find that bad spy"

"We will be searching him, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Kerry, come with us"

"I sure will, Spytavia" said Kerry.

They left the room and went to the car.

"I wonder where that bad spy be" said Andrew.

"Look, Andrew, he is going inside that Mexican restaurant" said Spytavia.

"Let's go in there"

"Chef, I want your hot tamales to take it home" said the bad spy.

Chef only speaks Spanish since he doesn't know what the bad spy is saying. Then, Spytavia and her friends came inside.

"There he is, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Sir, you don't steal tamales" said Andrew. "They are not yours"

"That's right, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We have the police with us"

They took that bad spy away.

"He is going to jail now" said Kerry.

"Everyone will enjoy their meal" said Spytavia.

"Does that include tamales, Spytavia?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's go now"

The left the Mexican restaurant and went back to the car. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Off to Rome

Spytavia, Andrew and his girlfriend Kerry are going to Rome. They have spent a night in Mexico City as a matter of fact. They woke up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will have their suitcases already to go to Rome.

"That was a good day for us in Mexico City" said Andrew.

"It sure was, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We have caught a bad spy and the police took him away"

"We have caught a lot of bad spies around the world, Spytavia" said Kerry.

"We sure did, Kerry" said Spytavia. "In fact, they can be mean to us"

"Do we have anything ready, Spytavia?" Andrew asked.

"We sure did, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's get out of here"

At the airport, Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew brought a plane ticket to go to Rome. It is a capital of Italy.

"Spytavia, are you going to Rome?" The Italian pilot asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Spytavia. "We have everything packed"

"That's good, Spytavia" said the Italian pilot. "It is going to be a long flight"

They went to the jet and the jet leaves Mexico City.

"I have a blanket and a pillow for you, Spytavia" said the Italian pilot.

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia.

She saw Andrew and his girlfriend Kerry kissing.

"Andrew, I know you want to penetrate Kerry when our mission is accomplished" said Spytavia.

"All right, Spytavia" said Andrew. "I am having a date with Kerry"

"This is going to be a long flight" said Spytavia.

"Hours later, Spytavia wakes up and saw Rome. She woke up Andrew and Kerry.

"Andrew and Kerry, wake up" said Spytavia. "We are in Rome now"

"We better put our seatbelts on" said Andrew.

They put on their seatbelts and the jet arrives at Rome.

"Thank you for flying with us today" said the Italian pilot.

"No problem, sir" said Spytavia. "See you later"

They left the jet and brought their suitcases from the baggage claim. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Bad Spy Going to Italy

Sptavia, Kerry and Andrew are now at Rome, Italy. The bad spyy is coming over there as a matter of fact. It was a long trip from Mexico City to Italy. Spytavia will be keeping an eye on the bad spy when he arrives at the airport. The police will take care of him. Let's hope Spytavia can look for a bad spy.

"This room is amazing, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"It sure is, Andrew" said Spytavia. "it is nice to go to Italy"

"We had a good day in Mexico City yesterday" said Andrew.

"Absolutely, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We should watch TV right now"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew.

They turned on the TV and the news came on. The anchorman is reporting the bad spy is coming to Rome in Italian.

"The bad spy is coming to Rome" said Kerry.

"I heard it, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We better to keep an eye on him"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Kerry.

In the jet, the bad spy is waking up from his nap and sees the city of Rome.

"Is this a 10-hour, flight?" The bad guy asked.

"It sure is, sir" said the man. "In fact, would you please raise your seat?

The bad spy did so. Then, they heard the public addresser from the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Rome, Italy shortly" said the flight attendant. "Please fasten your seatbelts"

They put their seatbelts on.

"I'm going to be in Rome" said the bad spy. "This is going to be a fantastic vacation"

"Sir, put your feet down" said the woman.

"Sorry, ma'am" said the bad spy. "I will put my feet down.

He did so and the jets lands at the airport in Rome.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Rome Italy" said the flight attendant. "Thank you for flying with us today"

"I'm here" said the bad spy. "Time to find Spytavia"

"Have a good day, sir" said the Italian pilot.

"Out of my way" said the bad guy.

He cuts in line before everybody else gets out. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. The Coliseum

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are now at Rome, Italy. They will look for a bad guy all over the city as a matter of fact. They already know what to do with the bad guy. They can chase him and caught him and will be arrested by the police. Spytavia is good at finding bad guys. Let's hope that she can find another bad guy in Rome.

"That's a nice place to stay in Rome, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We have checked in for the room, Andrew" said Spytavia. "In fact, we will have a great day in Rome"

"I hope so too, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Bad guys can be mean" said Kerry.

"I know that, Kerry" said Spytavia. "Let's turn on the TV to see what happens"

She turns on the TV and saw that the bad guy is in Rome.

"Spytavia, the bad guy is here" said Andrew.

"We better find him, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Kerry, come with us"

"All right, Andrew" said Kerry. "Let's go"  
They left their room and went to the car to search for the bad guy.

"It's not going to be easy to find the bad guy, Spytavia" said Kerry.

"It sure won't, Kerry" said Spytavia.

They saw the bad guy at the coliseum.

"Spytavia, look" said Andrew. "The bad guy is at the coliseum"

"He is not allowed to be here, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Let's stop him"

They went to the coliseum and sees the bad guy.

"You can't catch me, Spytavia" said the bad guy.

"We sure can" said Spytavia.

Spytavia and her friends began to chase the bad guy.

"Hurry, Spytavia" said Andrew. "He is getting away"

"Not this time, Andrew" said Spytavia.

Then came the police and they caught the bad guy.

"Thanks for helping to catch the bad guy, sir" said Spytavia.

"No problem, ma'am" said the police officer. "Come on now, we are taking you to jail"

"Why me?" The bad guy asked.

"Because you are not allowed to be in the statue" said the police officer.

He took the bad guy to jail. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Flying to Yellowstone

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are getting up in their bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush away. They will be going to Yellowstone. It's located near Idaho, Montana and Wyoming as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry will go to Yellowstone.

"We have caught a bad spy at the coliseum" said Andrew.

"We sure did, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We better go already"

"Where are we going now?" Andrew asked.

"We are going to Yellowstone, Andrew" said Spytavia. "In fact, it's located in Wyoming"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Come on, Kerry"

"I have never been to Yellowstone before" said Kerry.

At the airport, Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are waiting for the jet to picked them up so they go to Yellowstone.

"What is Yellowstone, Spytavia?" Kerry asked.

"It's the one where the park spreads into Wyoming" said Spytavia.

"I didn't know that" said Kerry.

"It also spread parts of Idaho and Montana" said Andrew.

"I hope I like that place" said Kerry.

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Andrew. "Here comes the jet now"

They went to the jet and departs the airport in Rome.

"This will be a long flight like before, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"The pilot will give us and pillow and a blanket, Andrew" said Spytavia.

The pilot came and brought a pillow and a blanket for Spytavia and her friends.

"We will let you know when we are at Yellowstone" said the pilot.

"Thanks, sir" said Spytavia. "My friends are asleep and I'll wake them up when we get there"

Later, Spytavia looks out the window and saw Yellowstone.

"Andrew and Kerry, we are here" said Spytavia.

She woke them up and put their seatbelts on.

"We are going to be landing shortly" said Spytavia.

The jet arrives at the airport in Yellowstone and Spytavia and her friends left the jet.

"Have a great trip, you three" said the pilot.

"We sure will, sir" said Spytavia.

They went to bring their suitcases from the jet. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Bad Spy at Yellowstone

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are having a good day at Yellowstone. They will look for a bad spy as a matter of fact. They already know where to find him. It's not going to be easy to look for him around Yellowstone of course. They have recently rent a room to spend the night. Let's hope that Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew will look for that bad spy.

"It's nice to visit at Yellowstone" said Spytavia.

"It sure is, Spytavia" said Andrew. "Have you ever gone to Yellowstone, Kerry?"

"No, I haven't, Andrew" said Kerry. "But I have gone to Yosemite near Fresno"

"Never been therem Kerry" said Andrew. "In fact, you will like Yellowstone"

"Okay, Andrew" said Kerry. "I heard that the bad spy is here in Yellowstone"

"That is bad, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We should look for him"

"Okay, Spytavia" said Kerry. "I will call the police as you search for that bad guy"

"We sure can, Kerry" said Spytavia. "Let's go, Andrew"

Spytavia and Andrew left the room as Kerry calls the police.

"I don't know where the bad spy is at" said Spytavia.

"Let's see if the bad spy is at the park" said Andrew.

At the Yellowstone National Park, Spytavia and Andrew saw the bad spy near the geyser.

"Spytavia, look" said Andrew. "The bad spy is at the geyser"

"Sir, get out of the geyser" said Spytavia.

"Why?" The bad spy asked.

"Because it is not safe there" said Andrew. "The geyser is about to pop out of the hole soon"

"I'm staying there" said the bad spy.

They chased the bad spy and caught him just in time for the geyser to be popped out.

"We caught you now" said Spytavia. "I have the police with me"

The police arrested that bad spy and took him to jail.

"He is gone now, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Yes, Andrew" said Spytavia. "Just in time for the geyser to popped out"

"Can I see it?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They saw the geyser pops out of the hole and erupts. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Bad Spy in New York

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are almost arriving at New York City. They have spent the night at Yellowstone as a matter of fact. The reason that Spytavia and her friends are going to New York is because the bad spy is on the loose. They will catch up that bad spy of course. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends will catch that bad spy.

"It was nice visit to Yellowstone yesterday" said Andrew.

"It sure was, Andrew" said Spytavia. "We will be in New York since there's a bad spy over there"

"I can see that" said Andrew. "In fact, we will be in New York soon"

"Okay, Andrew" said Spytavia.

Later, the jet arrives at an airport in New York City and Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew got out of the jet.

"See you later, you three" said the pilot.

"Bye, sir" said Spytavia.

"There you are, Spytavia" said the police. "The bad guy is on the loose right now"

"Why, sir?" Spytavia asked.

"Because he was escaped from jail" said the police.

"That is not good sir" said Spytavia.

"It isn't, ma'am" said the police. "I need you to come with me"

"We sure will, sir" said Spytavia.

Spytavia and her friends went to the police car. Then, they are searching for a bad spy around the city.

"I wonder where that bad spy is" said Andrew.

"Look, Andrew" said Spytavia. "I see a bad spy going to the bank"

"Let's stop him" said Andrew.

Inside, the bad spy is attempting to robbed at the bank.

"Sir, hand me the money" said the bad spy.

"I will not" said one of the bank tellers.

"How come?" The bad spy asked.

"Because I hate someone stealing our money" said one of the bank tellers.

They saw Spytavia and her friends went inside.

"Spytavia, what are you doing here?" The bad spy asked.

"The police are here to take you away" said Spytavia.

"Spytavia is right" said the police.

They took that bad spy to jail.

"Thank you for stopping him, Spytavia" said one of the bank tellers.

"No problem, sir" said Spytavia.

Spytavia and her friends left the national bank. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Master Bad Spy

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry are now going to St. Louis after finding that bad spy in New York. They will look for a master bad spy in St. Louis as a matter of fact. They have caught a lot of bad spies all over the world of course. The master bad spy is a tough spy to beat Spytavia. Let's hope that Spytavia and her friends will look for that master bad spy.

"Where are we going now, Spytavia?" Andrew asked.

"We are going to St. Louis, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"Where is St. Louis, Spytavia?" Kerry asked.

"It is in Missouri, Kerry" said Spytavia. "In fact, the master bad spy is over there"

"We better get there now, Spytavia" said Andrew.

Spytavia, Andrew and Kerry went to the jet and depart New York City.

"Here's a pillow and a blanket for you" said the pilot.

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia.

"No problem, ma'am" said the pilot. "We will get to St. Louis soon"

A little later, Spytavia wakes up and saw the city of St. Louis.

"Wake up, you two" said Spytavia. "We are at St. Louis"

"I can see it now, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Me too" said Kerry.

They arrived at St. Louis and got off the jet.

"Thanks for the ride, sir" said Spytavia.

"No problem, you two" said the pilot.

"Spytavia, thank goodness you are here" said the police.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Spytavia asked.

"We came here to take you to that master bad spy" said the police.

"How come, sir?" Spytavia asked.

"Because he is at the jewelry store" said the police.

Spytavia and her friends went to the jewelry store and saw the master bad spy.

"Stop right here, sir" said Spytavia.

"What are you doing here?" The master bad spy asked.

"The police are here to take you away" said Spytavia.

They took the master bad spy away.

"He is gone now, Spytavia" said Kerry.

"I don't want to see him again" said Andrew.

"Same here" said Spytavia.

The jewelry clerk thanks Spytavia and her friends for stopping the master bad spy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Last Chapter

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew have finally captured the master bad spy in St. Louis. They are now getting ready to back home as a matter of fact. They have been captured so much bad spies around the world of course. They will fly back home from St. Louis with a jet. This will be the last chapter of this long story.

"We have finally caught the master bad spy, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"We sure did, Andrew" said Spytavia. "It's nice to have Kerry with us"

"Thanks, Spytavia" said Kerry.

"You're welcome, Kerry" said Spytavia. "In fact, you can come home with us"

"I can't wait to come over there" said Kerry.

"I know that, Kerry" said Spytavia. "We better get to the airport"

Spytavia, Kerry and Andrew went to the airport and got tickets.

"I'm excited to go home, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Me too, Andrew" said Spytavia.

They went inside the jet and the jet departs St. Louis.

"Here you go, you three" said the pilot. "We will arrive at home soon"

"Thank you, sir" said Spytavia. "You are very nice"

Hours later, Spytavia wakes up and saw Canterlot.

"Andrew, Kerry, we are at Canterlot" said Spytavia.

"I have my seatbelt on" said Andrew.

"Same here, Andrew" said Kerry.

The jet arrives at Canterlot airport and Spytavia and her friends got out of the jet.

"Thank you for flying with us today" said the pilot.

"No problem, sir" said Spytavia.

They went inside at Canterlot airport and got their luggage bag.

"We are finally at home, Spytavia" said Andrew.

"Exactly, Andrew" said Spytavia.

"We better hurry now" said Andrew.

The next day, Spytavia wakes up in her bed and she wears in her underwear. Then, she hears grunt noise from the other room.

"I wonder where that noise is coming from" said Spytavia.

She saw Kerry and Andrew having sex.

"I'm fully naked like Andrew as we are having sex" said Kerry.

"Oh, I see, Kerry" said Andrew. "Be careful now"

"Sure will, Spytavia" said Kerry.

Spytavia left the other bedroom. I hope you enjoyed this long story. The end.


End file.
